I Found You
by sweet flames of vipers
Summary: Haruka meets Michiru while finishing community service for being a deliquent. REVIEW!!!! FLAMES WELCOME.
1. Bingo Meeting

Dedications: Two of my best buds, Fran (he's a he) and Dave, two of my fellow musketeers.  
  
Disclaimer: What? You actually thought I owned Sailor Moon, I wish, there are stuff I want to change, but I do such with my fanfics.  
  
A/N: So I was calling bingo as part of my community service,  
  
(Angelragnarok; *snickers* because your party got busted by the cops)  
  
(SFV: '^^' You just had to say that didn't you?)  
  
(AR: Yes =) )  
  
(SFV: Damn you.)  
  
when this story idea popped into my head. So here it is for your reading pleasure. *SFV walks of stage as the curtains part. *  
  
I Found You By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Haruka: *drawling into the microphone* O seventy-four, O seven four.  
  
She handed the bingo ball to her buddy, Motoki.  
  
Motoki: *whispering* Real exciting isn't it? Calling Bingo to seniors.  
  
Haruka: *into microphone* O sixty-nine, O six nine.  
  
*The bingo players snickers*  
  
Haruka: *whispers* Stop snickering you, that jokes so old, even the old people know it. I can't believe *hands ball to Motoki* I can't believe you actually do this voluntarily. *into mike* B 7, B 7.  
  
Motoki: Hey, it's for college recommendations, and it's not my fault you got caught letting off those stink bombs in Mugen.  
  
Haruka: *into mike* I twenty, I two zero. *whispers* I beat the crap out of Umino for narcing on me too. *into mike* B 1, B 1.  
  
Motoki: I know, every time he went into the arcade he asked if you were around. Hey, check out that babe at table nine.  
  
Haruka: *into mike* I twenty two, I two *looks over and sees gorgeous aqua haired girl* .  
  
*Muttering and confusion could be heard* Haruka: *into mike* Sorry, I two two.  
  
Motoki: Are you going blonde on me? Or does hot aqua cat, got your tongue. Pretty hot for some one on social security eh?  
  
Haruka: Hush up. *into mike* O Sixty-eight, O six eight.  
  
Old woman: Bingo! *rants off numbers*  
  
Haruka: Good Bingo. Now it's the mid-break.  
  
Motoki: We have to serve the pie now, why don't you get table nine, and meet your goddess.  
  
Haruka: *glares, grabs a cart of pies, walks of to serve*  
  
As the shorthaired sandy blonde served the pies to the tables and made down the tables, she planned to talk to the girl. Yes SHE, Haruka posed as a man, and no one, other than he father knew. Haruka then made it to table nine.  
  
Haruka: *serving pies, turning to the girl with a smile* You look awfully young to be a grandmother, aren't you?  
  
Grandma Kaioh: Look Michiru, looks like you've found a charmer.  
  
Michiru: *lightly laughs* looks like I have. *turns to Haruka* Hi, I'm Michiru; I'm here to spend time with my grandmamma. It's so nice what you guys do for the seniors.  
  
Haruka: It's no problem. (neglecting to tell her that she was here to finish her 15 hours of community service)  
  
Grandma Kaioh: Excuse me; I'm going to see Mr. Hiro. *She got up, left, leaving the two alone. *  
  
Michiru: Haven't I seen you around Mugen?  
  
Haruka: Yes, I'm on the track team.  
  
Michiru: Right, so that's how I recognize you.  
  
Haruka: Hey, I got to get back but I'll talk to you when it's over okay?  
  
Michiru: Sure.  
  
Haruka walked back to the call table, and whispered into Motoki's ear.  
  
Motoki: Looks like someone's in love.  
  
Haruka: Shut up, and do what you're told, your calling this half.  
  
Motoki pulled out numbers, and every few numbers, he would bull shit, and say one of the numbers Haruka gave him, and when he finally gave out the 4th false number.  
  
Michiru: Bingo! *reads off numbers*  
  
Motoki: Good bingo.  
  
*Michiru went up and collected her prize.* And the bingo playing continued, till the last game.  
  
Haruka: *walks up to Michiru* Hey, you want to go to Villa's Pizza with Motoki and me?  
  
Michiru: Sure. *turns to grandma* Could you drop me off there?  
  
Grandma Kaioh: Alright Sweet pea, we better get going.  
  
Haruka: We'll meet you there, after we finished up *flashes winning smile*  
  
Michiru: *grins* See you there. *walks out of door*  
  
To be continued  
  
Good so far? Please REVIEW, I need 2 know your out there reading this baby!!! Flames welcome, leaves room for improvement and all that crap. 


	2. Pinball Time

Dedications: Two of my best buds, Fran (he's a he) and Dave, two of my fellow musketeers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. *pouts* Thanks a lot for reminding me.  
  
I Found You (chapter 2) By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Haruka: *putting away bingo boards* Okay, so Mina will meet us there right?  
  
Motoki: Yes, don't worry, well be sure to leave at convenient moments so you can profess your undying love to Michiru.  
  
Haruka: *scowls* Shut up. Come on let's go, we shouldn't keep the girls waiting  
  
The only reason Motoki kept teasing Haruka about Michiru was because, never once has he seen Motoki react that way with a girl, Haruka usually was so calm and collective, even with his (yes, remember, Haruka's a man according to everyone) old girlfriends (who thought Haruka was a man too.)  
  
Meanwhile, Michiru was in her grandmother's car.  
  
Grandma Kaioh: He seems like a nice boy.  
  
Michiru: *lightly smiles* Yes, Haruka did seem very charming.  
  
Grandma Kaioh: But aren't you still going out with Domon?  
  
Michiru: Yes, but there's nothing wrong with being friends with Haruka.  
  
Grandma Kaioh: I don't think Haruka wants you as just as friend.,  
  
Michiru: Oh, I wouldn't worry, if Haruka wanted to ask me out, he wouldn't have Motoki with him.  
  
Grandma Kaioh: *looks skeptically* What ever you say, Michiru. Here we are are, bye bye.  
  
Michiru: *gets out of car and closes door* Bye Grandmama. *walks into pizza parlor*  
  
Mina: *walks up to Michiru* Hi, I'm Mina, you must be Mirchiru.  
  
Michiru: Yes I am, and you are . . .  
  
Mina: I'm Minako Aino, but my friends call me Mina. I'm Motoki's girlfriend.  
  
Michiru: Oh, so your meeting him and Haruk a here too?  
  
Mina: Yes, they should be here soon.  
  
Michiru: You don't think they would be childish enough to be playing pinball next door do you?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Haruka: Ha, beat your score!!!  
  
Motoki: *puts quarter in machine* For now.  
  
Michiru and Mina walked into arcade.  
  
Haruka: *giant smile* Hi girls.  
  
Motoki pulled pinball switch.  
  
Michiru: So this is how your impress. . . *teasing smile*  
  
Haruka: *Quickly points to Motoki* Hey, he challenged me.  
  
Mina: Sure. *distracts Motoki with a kiss*  
  
Haruka: *childish voice* I win!  
  
Michiru: *grins* To be continued  
  
Good so far? Please REVIEW, I need 2 know your out there reading this baby!!! Flames welcome, leaves room for improvement and all that crap. 


	3. Pizza?

Dedications: Two of my best buds, Fran (he's a he) and Dave, two of my fellow musketeers.  
  
Disclaimer: Too tired to be funny, so I'm just going to say it, I don't Sailor Moon, ok? There I said it.  
  
And by the way, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I Found You (chapter 3) By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Haruka: So ladies, I say we ditch the non-pinball wizard and get some pizza.  
  
Motoki: Yes, don't worry Michiru, Haruka won't mind, if you give him the cold shoulder to hang with a guy who's a better looker.  
  
Haruka: *scowls* In your dreams.  
  
Michiru: *lightly smiles, turns to Mina* Are they always like this?  
  
Mina: Yes, but it's best to ignore them, they're both morons.  
  
Motoki/Haruka: Hey!  
  
Michiru: Come on, I'm hungry, why don't we order the pizza.  
  
They were walking out the door when. . .  
  
Motoki: *puts arm around Mina* I can't believe you think we're immature, I am the better-looking one, you have to admit.  
  
Mina: I dunno. . .  
  
Motoki: Mina!  
  
Mina: Just pulling your arm.  
  
Motoki: Don't you mean leg?  
  
Mina: Same difference. *beams*  
  
Motoki and Mina were outside, while Haruka and Michiru ordered the pizza and were talking.  
  
Haruka: Extra Large, Half Pepperoni, And Half Cheese. *turns to Michiru* Why don't we sit down *goes to sit down* So Michiru what do you do?  
  
Michiru: Well I'm first string in the orchestra, and I create art.  
  
Haruka: Interesting, if I all of the girls in the orchestra looked at least half as nice as you, I would go to every concert. *grins*  
  
Michiru: *lightly blushes* 'how does he do this to me? Plenty of guys have complemented me before, but never has anyone made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach'  
  
Michiru and Haruka were staring intently at each other.  
  
Haruka: 'I don't want to lead her on, after all, eventually I have to break up with her Before she finds out the truth'  
  
Michiru: 'He's great, but what about Domon? Even though I though I was wondering if I don't like men, that I might be a. . . never mind, Haruka certainly changed my mind about that, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? We haven't even kissed yet, not that I plan to, after all, Domon.'  
  
Mina and Motoki walked in.  
  
Motoki: Hey! Lovebirds, this is a place of eating and such, have romantic moments outside.  
  
Haruka: You're an asshole.  
  
Motoki: But a funny asshole, there's a difference. *cell phone goes off* Oh, Mina, your mom needs you at home, I'll give you a lift. Sorry guys.  
  
Mina: Nice meeting you Michiru. Bye Haruk.  
  
They walked out the door.  
  
Haruka: I coulda sworn they planned that.  
  
Michiru: *cute skeptic expression* Yes, I think so too, speaking of plans, what about the first bingo Motoki called?  
  
Haruka: *cute angel look* What are you talking about?  
  
Michiru: Oh Haruka, who do you think your fooling?  
  
Haruka: *smirks* Who me? Oh come on, admit it, you liked it.  
  
Michiru: *raises eyebrow* Ok, I'll admit it was sweet.  
  
Haruka: Then do I get a kiss for my efforts?  
  
Michiru: Haruka, as nice as you are, I'm seeing someone.  
  
Haruka: How long?  
  
Michiru: For about six months. Why?  
  
Haruka: So I have an estimate of how long I have to keep wooing you until you give in.  
  
Michiru: Is that your strategy now?  
  
Haruka: *giant smile* You make the challenge worth it, besides, it would be all too easy, a sweet girl who happens to be a looker, to be available.  
  
Michiru: Your no angel.  
  
Haruka: * eyes quickly shoot up* What? My halo was so shinny it caught fire! I swear!  
  
Michiru: Sure. . . Pizza's here. *looks towards door* Hey, it's Domon!  
  
To be continued  
  
You want to keep reading??? REVIEW!!!!  
  
Flames welcome, suggestions are too.  
  
Email me at alphapup7@yahoo.com, or alphapup7@aol.com, or AIM me wolferius7, or alphapup7 


	4. Enter Domon, Exit Domon?

Dedications: Two of my best buds, Fran (he's a he) and Dave, two of my fellow musketeers.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you people actually care if owned Sailor Moon or not?  
  
And by the way, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I Found You (chapter 4) By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Michiru: Hi Domon.  
  
Domon: Michiru, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your grandma  
  
Michiru: Haruka and Motoki invited me here afterwards, but Motoki had to go.  
  
Domon: Oh *puts out hand to Haruka* Domon Domo  
  
Haruka: *shakes hand* Haruka Tenoh 'What a dork, I'm taller, and I'm way better looking, wonder what Michiru sees in this dip wad. Why do I care, I can't keep her for long'  
  
Michiru: Well why don't you join us. What are you doing here?  
  
Domon: I can't stay long, I just came to pick up a pizza for my family, here, it is *grabs pizza, walks out* Bye guys.  
  
Haruka: Interesting. *looks out window*  
  
Michiru: what? *looks out window, sees girl in Domon's car, gets angry* I knew it, he's with that tramp Reika! That's it .  
  
Haruka: I'm so sorry, I . . . do you want me to drive you home?  
  
Michiru: Yeah, I think that would be best. *tears in eyes*  
  
Haruka: Ok, *turns to waiter* Send the pizza to my dad, at 987 Dale St. *turns to Michiru* Come on let's go.  
  
Michiru: I live on Reinquest Road.  
  
Haruka: Ok. Michiru don't fret, he's a loser if he would actually cheat on you, and you can do way better.  
  
Michiru: *feels a little bit better* Thanks, Haruka.  
  
Haruka: No problem, now listen, Motoki's throwing a party tomorrow, you want to come?  
  
Michiru: Oh Haruka, I think it's a bit early for me to be dating again, I still haven't actually broken up with Domon yet.  
  
Haruka: Don't worry, just as friends, 7 'o clock?  
  
Michiru: Okay, here's my house.  
  
Haruka: All right, feel better, I'm listed, so call me if you need someone to talk to.  
  
Michiru: That's so sweet, thank you, see you tomorrow. *gets out of car*  
  
Haruka: Bye *smiles* 'time for a little revenge' *drives off* 'Domon Dodo was driving off to Rye Street, most likely to the park.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Michiru lived with her mother and uncle. So when Michiru went into the living room her uncle greeted her.  
  
Kai: Who was that, that drove you home in the GT convertible?  
  
Michiru: Haruka Tenoh.  
  
Kai: *frowns* be careful around him.  
  
Michiru: Uncle, he's a nice guy.  
  
Kai: Just be careful, all right.  
  
Michiru: Yes, uncle. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Haruka: *gets out of car, sees Domon, and girl* Well look who's here.  
  
Domon: *Looks surprised* Hello Haruka, aren't you with Michiru? *nervous*  
  
Haruka: No thanks to you, and I have a score to settle *fist punches hand*  
  
Domon: *gulps*  
  
To be continued  
  
You want to keep reading??? REVIEW!!!!  
  
Flames welcome, suggestions are too.  
  
Email me at alphapup7@yahoo.com, or alphapup7@aol.com, or AIM me wolferius7, or alphapup7 


	5. Domon comes back

Dedications: Two of my best buds, Fran (he's a he) and Dave, two of my fellow musketeers.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm writing this disclaimer because somewhere in my delusional mind, I actually believe, Naoko Takeuchi might actually read my fic, and if I don't have this, she'd sue.  
  
A/N: Ahnee/Kiteen asked me where I get all my ideas. Answer: My friends ^_^, we're all morons.  
  
And by the way, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I Found You (chapter 4) By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Domon: *whimpers* Please don't hurt me.  
  
Haruka: *shakes head* Domon Dodo *clicks tongue* you made two mistakes today. One, because you were dating Michiru, she didn't want to go out with me. Two, You get caught by her, being with another girl, and me and now she won't go out with me because she's heartbroken. I need to get my anger out. *uppercuts Domon's gut, left hook chins, knocks him down, with an inverted downward right cross, pulls Domon up by collar * Now, you leave immediately, alone, go to Michiru's house and correctly end the blasted relationship.  
  
Domon: But. . . but. . .  
  
Haruka: BUT NOTHING! Go or I keep punching.  
  
Domon: *runs to dinky Toyota Tercel, starts it, drives off*  
  
Haruka walks away and leaves the tramp alone and confused.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Michiru: *opens door* Domon? Why are you so bruised?  
  
Domon: Uhh. . . don't worry about that, umm. . . I know you saw me, and I know you want to break up with me, so just do it.  
  
Michiru: o.o okkkkkkkk, I break up with you.  
  
Domon: ok, good, bye. *runs off*  
  
Michiru: O_o that . . . was weirdddddddd. . .Haruka! 'I'm so not happy with him, how could he . . . urgggggg. . .' *looks up Haruka's number and walks off*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Mr. Tenoh: Pizza's great, why'd you send it home?  
  
Haruka: Well, you see. *proceeds to tell Mr. Tenoh what happened since bingo*  
  
Mr. Tenoh: Did you scare the shit out of that sissy?  
  
Haruka: Yes : )  
  
Mr. Tenoh: *chuckles* Chip of the old block. *pats Haruka on the back* Your going to eventually ask Michiru out aren't ya?  
  
Haruka: Most likely, but you know.  
  
Mr. Tenoh: You could always tell her, you're a woman.  
  
Haruka: WHAT??? Dad, what's in your coffee?  
  
Mr. Tenoh: Nothing, all I know is that you can't just go tricking these girls and. . .  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Haruka: I'll get it *opens door* Michiru! *wiggles eyebrows* Couldn't get enough of me, eh?  
  
Michiru: *slaps Haruka* How could you?  
  
Haruka: What?  
  
Michiru: Embarrass me like that, and cause a scene? Domon totally surprised me, I never expected something like that. *runs off*  
  
To Be Continued  
  
If you expect me to update anytime soon, I better get AT LEAST 5 MORE REWIEWS, I got 9 so far, so the review section better say 14 or higher before I upload the next chapter. 


	6. Michiru! Wait!

Dedications: Two of my best buds, Fran (he's a he) and Dave, two of my fellow musketeers.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm writing this disclaimer because somewhere in my delusional mind, I actually believe, Naoko Takeuchi might actually read my fic, and if I don't have this, she'd sue.  
  
A/N: Thank you for living up to my challenge and getting me 5 more reviews, no I want 6 more, for an even 20. : )  
  
I Found You (chapter 6) By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Haruka: Oh god. . . *takes off after Michiru, for about half a mile, jumps in front of Michiru* I'm so sorry, I . . . wasn't thinking.. I just wanted to make Domon pay.  
  
Michiru: Just leave me alone, you hardly know me, and you totally just acted out like that. *tries to push in front of Haruka*  
  
Haruka: *stops Michiru's push* I'm sorry, I have a habit of doing that, gets me in a lot of hot water. But Michiru, he hurt you, and no matter how short I know a person, especially someone feel a connection to, I still get angry when they're hurt.  
  
Michiru: *calms down a bit* That's the most serious thing you've ever told me.  
  
Haruka: *smirks* Your not the only one that says that.  
  
Michiru: *sighs* We're right outside my house, and why don't you come in.  
  
Haruka; Love to. *follows Michiru*  
  
Michiru: My uncle and mom must've just left, why don't you sit down. *sits down next to Haruka* I'm sorry too, I was just not thinking straight and overreacted. I mean, my father left my mom and I for someone else when I was four, and what Domon did just reminded me off it. . . and I . . . *lightly sobs*  
  
Haruka: Shhhhhh *hugs Michiru* I understand.  
  
Michiru: Oh Haruka, ever since he left, my Uncle moved in, and my grandma visited more, and my life seemed so perfect and untampered.  
  
Haruka: I get it.  
  
Michiru: I'm okay now, I'm actually glad you took care of Domon.  
  
Haruka: *rubs cheek* I wish you realized that sooner.  
  
Michiru: Sorry. *kisses Haruka's cheek*  
  
Haruka: That just made my day. *smiles*  
  
Michiru: hmm. *kisses Haruka*  
  
Haruka: *pulls back* Listen, this is great, but. . . don't you think that you're a little fragile right now? How about we talk more about at the party?  
  
Michiru: Yes, you're probably right, see you tomorrow.  
  
Haruka: Defiantly  
  
To be continued  
  
You want to keep reading??? REVIEW!!!!  
  
Flames welcome, suggestions are too.  
  
Email me at alphapup7@yahoo.com, or alphapup7@aol.com, or AIM me wolferius7, or alphapup7 


	7. Hiya, Kai!

Dedications: Two of my best buds, Fran (he's a he) and Dave, two of my fellow musketeers.  
  
Disclaimer: The difference between a dirt bike and Sailor Moon, I will own a dirt Bike one day.  
  
A/N: Wow. . . I GOT 20 REVIEWS!!! *audience cheers* Yeah! Whoa! Break out the Smirnoff!! *stagehand runs up and whispers, runs off* Yes, I know I'm only 15. . . oh damn you, PG- !3 Theater. . . *scowls*  
  
Ranting: I JUST REALISED SOMETHING. Every fanfic author that focuses on Haruka and Michiru is gay, except for me, and a few I am yet to find. Not that I have anything against that, I hate being stereotyped like that, and according to the damn Juvenile Review Board, that busted on me, because of my open party, I got issues, and those bastards sent me to a counselor. I hate them. But the thing with being a stereotyped gets me pissed because people assume Tomboys are gay too, so there it is, a double assumption, but when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me (clever, ain't I?)  
  
Thank you to Kaze no Senshi giving me constructive criticism, to help me with the character development.  
  
Same to kmb1088, yes I believe your right about Haruka and Michiru's personalities, but I believe that's a little extreme, of what I see when I watch SM, they both are outgoing, and flirts, I add on what I read in other fanfics, bits of me and my friends for humor, and we got my story. But you're right I do need to be more detailed and fix some of the characteristics.  
  
And thank you to Ruka-sama for reviewing so often.  
  
I Found You (chapter 7) By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
*next night* Haruka goes to pick up Michiru.  
  
Haruka: *rings doorbell, Ms. Kaioh opens door* Good evening, I'm here to pick up Michiru. *angel face*  
  
Mrs. Kaioh: Oh, you must be Haruka, come in.  
  
Haruka: *walks in* Thank you. Is Michiru ready?  
  
Mrs. Kaioh: She'll be down soon.  
  
Kai walks in.  
  
Kai: Tenoh! What are you doing here?  
  
Haruka: Mr. Kai! I'm here to pick up Michiru.  
  
Kai: *stiffly* Ok *walks back into kitchen*  
  
Michiru walked down the stairs.  
  
Michiru: Hello Haruka.  
  
Haruka: Hi Michiru. Ready to go?  
  
Michiru: Yes.  
  
They both leave.  
  
In the kitchen. . .  
  
Kai: I can't believe you let Michiru go with that, that, that, boy.  
  
Mrs. Kaioh: Oh Kenshi, will you relax.  
  
Kai: Relax! You know how much I had to deal with that delinquent! He's been in front of my board so much, we're thinking about giving him a parking spot!  
  
To be continued  
  
You want to keep reading??? REVIEW!!!!  
  
Flames welcome, suggestions are too.  
  
Email me at alphapup7@yahoo.com, or alphapup7@aol.com, or AIM me wolferius7, or alphapup7 


	8. Here We Go with all the Flashbacks

Dedications: Two of my best buds, Fran (he's a he) and Dave, two of my fellow musketeers.  
  
Disclaimer: I own 70 cents in overdue books, but not Sailor Moon  
  
I Found You (chapter 8) By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Haruka and Michiru are in Haruka's Toyota GT convertible (A/N:*SFV drools* I love that car. . .) driving to the party.  
  
Michiru: What was all that about?  
  
Haruka: *angel face*(A/N: Haruka's the master of that, gets it from the author. *halo shines from atop SFV's head) Weeelllllllllllllll, you do know your uncle is on the J. R. B. right?  
  
Michiru: Yeah.  
  
Haruka: He knows me from there.  
  
Michiru: That doesn't make a difference. He doesn't judge people for one mistake  
  
Haruka: Well, I've had to go up in front them many times.  
  
Michiru: How many times?  
  
Haruka: Let's see. . . Once for drag racing, three for fights, and another two for trashing the Juuban track team's locker room. . .  
  
Michiru: *sweat drops* Let me guess, you weren't calling bingo voluntarily.  
  
Haruka: *sweat drops* How can you tell? Actually I was there because of a stink bomb.  
  
Michiru: That was you?  
  
Haruka: Yeah.  
  
Michiru:*pouts* You know how close the Music Department was from that thing?  
  
Haruka: *looks worried* Oooooppps. . .Sowwy. *cute sad face*  
  
Michiru: *giggles*  
  
Haruka: *smiles*  
  
Michiru: But why would Uncle Kenshi hate you that much?  
  
Haruka: Wellllllllllllll.  
  
{flashback: Three years ago}  
  
Ms. Misuke: Haruka Tenoh, why did you get in this fight?  
  
Haruka: The jackass punched me first.  
  
Kai: But that doesn't justify hitting back.  
  
Haruka: What am I suppose to do?  
  
Kai: Get away and tell a teacher.  
  
Mr. Tenoh/Haruka: What kind of Tenoh does that?  
  
*all 8 J. R. B. heads fall*  
  
{flashback: 2 and half years ago}  
  
Mr. Shiro: Why did you trash vandalize the Juuban locker room?  
  
Haruka: How else were we going to get back out team mascot?  
  
Kai: What?  
  
Haruka: Our second javelin thrower's rabbit, Snugglefoot.  
  
*all 8 J. R. B. sweat drop*  
  
{flashback: 2 years ago}  
  
Officer Ano: You just got your license, and you just go drag racing?  
  
Haruka: Well the other city's punks thought they could beat me just because I got my license  
  
Kai: Why didn't you decline?  
  
Mr.: Tenoh/Haruka: Weren't you listening? He/I had to, they needed to be taught a lesson, besides 500 bucks is sweet.  
  
*all 8 J. R. B. falls off chairs*  
  
{flashback: 1 and a half years ago}  
  
Mrs. Yumi: This is the same 500-word essay you wrote the first time you were here.  
  
Haruka: Why would I waste my time writing another one?  
  
*all 8 J. R. B. heads fall back*  
  
{flashback: 1 year ago}  
  
Officer Muyo: What reason did you have now, in vandalizing Juuban's locker rooms?  
  
Haruka: Team spirit  
  
Kai: You call a misdemeanor team spirit!?  
  
Mr. Tenoh/Haruka: Hell yeah!  
  
*all 8 J. R. B. sighs  
  
{flashback: half a year ago}  
  
Officer Hakru: This is the same essay you gave us twice before!  
  
Haruka: So?  
  
Mrs. Hydru: Never mind. Another fight?  
  
Kai: Wait! Don't even answer, let me guess. "The jackass punched you first?"  
  
Haruka: No.  
  
Kai: No?  
  
Haruka: He was too slow, I blocked him before then.  
  
*all 8 J. R. B. slaps hand against head*  
  
{flashback: a week ago}  
  
Kai: What's your excuse now!?  
  
Haruka: Why the fuck do you people even bother to call me here? How stupid do I have to act for you people just to give me the damn community service, and leave me alone until the next time I screw up? God!  
  
Kai: When will you stop doing this?  
  
Haruka: When I turn 18, and the school has no control on me any more.  
  
*J. R. B. doesn't even bother to be shocked*  
  
{end flashbacks}  
  
Michiru: *stunned* I can't believe you did all that?  
  
Haruka: They blow things all outta proportion *pained laugh, feigned innocence, cheesy smile*  
  
Michiru: *looks amused*  
  
To be continued  
  
You want to keep reading??? REVIEW!!!!  
  
Flames welcome, suggestions are too.  
  
Email me at alphapup7@yahoo.com, or alphapup7@aol.com, or AIM me wolferius7, or alphapup7 


	9. Tree House Party

Dedications: Two of my best buds, Fran (he's a he) and Dave, two of my fellow musketeers.  
  
Disclaimer: I own 70 cents in overdue books, but not Sailor Moon  
  
To Nyet: I don't care if you have to be 18 to have a license in Japan. Haruka's not 18 on the show, and she's been racing for a while. And this isn't so OCC comparing this to the fics I've read.  
  
And please remember, Haruka and Michiru are a bit different because they are never senshis.  
  
And I want more reviews, especially from people I haven't heard from yet.  
  
I Found You (chapter 9) By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Haruka: Lets talk when we get inside *pulls in Motoki's driveway*  
  
They get out of the car and see the party in full swing. "Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charlotte was playing. Haruka was leading them to out back.  
  
Michiru: Where are we going?  
  
Haruka: There's an old tree house Motoki has, it'll be quiet and we can be alone there.  
  
Michiru: Okay.  
  
Haruka helped Michiru up the ladder and they both sat down.  
  
Haruka: Ok, what do you want to ask me.  
  
Michiru: Well there's more than one thing we need to talk about. It's been one weird weekend.  
  
Haruka: And more left of it.  
  
Michiru: Yes there is. First, Haruka, your such a nice guy, why would you do such things  
  
Haruka: Well you see, I am nice, but I still break the rules, because well. . . I don't like them, and it's fun to piss off the J. R. B. they're all too stiff.  
  
Michiru: *laughs* I don't care; it just caught me off guard.  
  
Haruka: I'm glad, and surprised Kai never told you about me.  
  
Michiru: The meetings are confidential. You should know that from with all your experiences there. *smiles*  
  
Haruka: *snickers* Yeah, but I figured it's private from courts and such, but why would it stop him from spreading his hatred to his family, or rant about me during dinner.  
  
Michiru: Well, he didn't.  
  
Haruka: I'm glad he didn't give you his impression, before I meet you because. . . ugg. . . this is hard to say. . . well about the other thing we need to talk about. . . *pulls Michiru into a kiss* that.  
  
Michiru: Haruka.  
  
Haruka: *sighs* Michiru, it's. . . very difficult for me to show feeling for others. . .and I. . . never felt this way about anyone before.  
  
Michiru: I feel the same way-  
  
Haruka: Wait. . . let me finish, but I'm afraid I have to . . .conf. . . confess.  
  
Michiru: What?  
  
Haruka: Well *kisses Michiru, pulls back with foreheads still touching* I needed to do that before I tell you. *pulls face back*  
  
Michiru: What is it Haruka?  
  
Haruka: I'm a female.  
  
To be continued  
  
You want to keep reading??? REVIEW!!!!  
  
Flames welcome, suggestions are too.  
  
Email me at alphapup7@yahoo.com, or alphapup7@aol.com, or AIM me wolferius7, or alphapup7 


	10. Yay! The end of a cliffy

Dedications: Two of my best buds, Fran (he's a he) and Dave, two of my fellow musketeers.  
  
Disclaimer: Well people have been saying that I've been OOC, so I highly doubt I own Sailor Moon.  
  
To Nyet: SHE RACES, PROFESSIONALLY! YOU HAVE TO HAVE A LICENSE TO RACE PROFESSIONALLY! And I don't give a rat's ass that, I'm being OOC, they don't have to be mature, because I believe the whole senshi thing made them grow up faster. And I wasn't using the other fics to excuse my OOC, I'm just stating the fact that I'm not doing something radical. I don't need an excuse, and I don't base my fic on what other people write, and stop telling me what to do! I'm going to hunt you down and beat you to a bloody pulp (I hate it when people tell me what to do, sorry about this, I'm not in a good mood) I have a style that makes me put in personalities of me and my friends (yes, I know were childish :p) And Creating mayhem and beating peoples up is fun, watch as I hunt you down (j/k)  
  
This is what I get for saying, "Flames welcome"  
  
To karlawp99: This is a romantic/humor, I have to put mushy stuff in sometime, or the people who read it for the romantic will be all pissed off.  
  
To Diane Weather: Yes I do feel a necessity to do that. :D  
  
A/N: *dodges flying objects coming from readers angry about the cliffhanger* Hey, now you all know how I feel at the end of an ALIAS episode. Besides I wanted to see how you all would react *ducks*  
  
And I want more reviews, especially from people I haven't heard from yet.  
  
I Found You (chapter 10) By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Michiru looked faint, like she was gonna.  
  
Haruka: I'm sorry, I'll understand if you don't want to ever see me again.  
  
Michiru: So you didn't really like me. . .  
  
Haruka: No, it's not that, that's why I told you, I didn't want to lead you on.  
  
Michiru: So what do we do now.  
  
Haruka: Well, obviously we forget this, since you're-  
  
Michiru: Who said I wanted that.  
  
Haruka looked really shocked and going to have a stroke.  
  
Haruka: Really? Why?  
  
Michiru: Yes. Like I said to you before; I really care about you Haruka, and I haven't ever felt this way about someone before.  
  
Haruka: *smiles* I don't know what to say, I've never felt so happy.  
  
Michiru's face was very expressive with sincerity staring at Haruka's surprised yet happy expression, as they met with another kiss that last longer than the previous. They pulled back, foreheads still touching.  
  
Haruka: So, does this mean you're my girlfriend now? *smirks*  
  
Michiru: *smiles* Yes, silly, and it means, you're mine now.  
  
Haruka: I'm not complaining. *rubs noses with Michiru* But we'll just pose as a normal couple.  
  
Michiru: And the cross-dressing continues.  
  
Haruka: Hey! The set-ups right there. Now why don't we head in.  
  
Michiru: What, no suggestions, of alternatives?  
  
Haruka: *jokingly*ugh, no more suggestions out of you. *pulls Michiru into a hug* I just wanna show off my beautiful Michi.  
  
Michiru: *lightly blushes* You know you have me now, so you don't have to keep flattering.  
  
Haruka: Not when it's the truth, you deserve to be showed with compliments, no matter what. Besides, it's fun to make you blush.  
  
Michiru: *lightly slaps Haruka's arm* Why you. .  
  
Haruka: Abuse, abuse!  
  
Michiru: *sticks tongue out*  
  
Haruka : Now that's not lady like. *climbs down tree before Michiru retaliates*  
  
Michiru: Hey!  
  
To be continued  
  
You want to keep reading??? REVIEW!!!!  
  
And there will be more funny. . .  
  
Flames welcome, suggestions are too.  
  
Email me at alphapup7@yahoo.com, or alphapup7@aol.com, or AIM me wolferius7, or alphapup7 


	11. Back to the Party

Dedications: Two of my best buds, Fran (he's a he) and Dave, two of my fellow musketeers.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, no Sailor Moon here.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I was able to update often before because of my winter break, but then I had midterms. After that I went on the Outing Clubs weekend trip to Stowe.  
  
Oh by the way, here's a public note: Avoid Snowjam bindings. On Saturday the damn things fell off, jammed, and broke, for a total of six times in the entire three years I owned them. I paid the difference in repairs of the money I supposedly saved by buying the cheaper ones, not to mention the time it takes off of your trip. I had to go back and forth between two mountains because one has ski stuff, and the other has the boarding stuff. I swear my bindings are trying to land me in the ICU, it let go of my left foot, and I almost broke my leg because of the piece of shit, but luckily I was okay for the rest of the day and only needed an ice pack when I got back to the lodge, awesome place really. Other than that, the trip was awesome.  
  
And I'm really glad that people are responding to my rankings.  
  
I Found You (chapter 11) By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Michiru went down the ladder and started chasing Haruka, when Haruka stopped, turned around and caught Michiru.  
  
Haruka: Haha, I got you.  
  
Michiru: I'm not complaining.  
  
Haruka: *pulls Michiru in tighter* Let's go in.  
  
They walked into the house and "Hey Baby" by No Doubt was playing.  
  
Michiru: Come on, let's dance.  
  
They danced and went to sit down and Motoki approached them.  
  
Motoki: Having a good time?  
  
Haruka: Yeah, I'm surprised you planned something this great.  
  
Motoki: Hardy har har. I saw your car a while ago, but I couldn't find you two till now.  
  
Michiru: We were around.  
  
Motoki: Uh huh. I'm sure you were. *winks*  
  
Haruka: Shut up Winky.  
  
Motoki: Why? When I know I'm right.  
  
Haruka: *sees Mina and yells* Mina! Your boyfriend being a moron!  
  
Mina: *walks over* What else is new.  
  
Motoki: Hey! Haruka, you can't keep avoiding the question-  
  
Mina: Yes he can, leave those two alone. *drags Motoki off*  
  
Motoki: It's so kinky when you become aggressive.  
  
Mina: I'm going to kill you.  
  
They walked off and Michiru turned to Haruka.  
  
Michiru: You and Motoki seemed close. How long have you known him?  
  
Haruka: Since middle school, when I moved here. Hey, I have a question for you.  
  
Michiru: What?.  
  
Haruka: Domon's not such a great guy, why were you dating him for so long?  
  
Michiru: My uncle introduced him to me, and he seemed okay.  
  
Haruka: He's a dipwad, figures Kai would like a prick like him.  
  
Michiru: Quit it, my uncle is an okay man.  
  
Haruka: He's okay, but a bit uptight.  
  
Michiru: I'll give you that-  
  
Just then, they saw Domon.  
  
To be continued  
  
You want to keep reading??? REVIEW!!!!  
  
Flames welcome, suggestions are too.  
  
Email me at alphapup7@yahoo.com, or alphapup7@aol.com, or AIM me wolferius7, or alphapup7 


End file.
